esspfandomcom-20200213-history
Dennis Sanchez
Dennis R. Sanchez was born in 1956 in Los Angeles. A graduate of the University of Southern California and San Francisco State University, he is a critically acclaimed author. In addition, he is a professor of English at East Los Angeles College and founded the organization, East Side Spirit and Pride, and is its advisor. He was born and raised in East Los Angeles and now resides in Woodland Hills, CA. Bridge To College and Fundraising Events He is also closely connected with Father Greg Boyle and is a sponsor and long-time supporter of Father Boyle's non-profit organization, Homeboy Industries in Downtown Los Angeles. Professor Sanchez is currently in charge of operating a program at Homeboy Industries called Bridge to College, where he hopes to make it feasible for the homeboys to attend community colleges in the local vicinity such as East Los Angeles College in order to receive a preliminary education. In order to achieve this objective, he in conjunction with East Side Spirit and Pride has organized several fundraising events to raise sufficient funds. On June 16th, 2011, East Side Spirit and Pride hosted a special dinner at Steven's Steakhouse in Commerce, California, where local celebrities Vic Lapiner, a former pitcher for USC Baseball and author Luis J. Rodriguez, author of Always Running spoke. Other honorees included L.A. mayor Antonio Villaraigosa, Hilda Solis, Father Greg Boyle and Sheriff Lee Baca. All the profits made by this event proceed directly to the establishing of grants and scholarships for selected individuals from Homeboy Industries and East Side Spirit and Pride. East Side Spirit and Pride Dennis Sanchez founded the East Side Spirit and Pride Club in 1992 because he realized that students at East Los Angeles College are determined and motivated to succeed, though oftentimes because of external pressure and circumstantial adversity, they are not always able to satisfy their desire for self-actualization. He has often said that ELAC students must overcome more than other college students just to come to class. The club boasts of many accomplishments, including being one of the largest clubs in the college, with five divisions, dozens of faculty and staff members, and hundreds of students. The club has also made invaluable contributions to the school and surrounding community. Under his leadership, the East Side Spirit and Pride Club successfully established a marching band in the college. Sanchez was feature on KNBC as Unsung Hero in 2000 for his efforts to bring pride to a college that was in desperate need of it and his efforts to start a marching band at the college; and as a result Beverly Hills businessman Frank Fenton donated money for band uniforms. In addition to founding the ELAC Marching Band, Sanchez was responsible for the restoration of the collegiate football team in 1993. Today these two facets in ELAC are active and play an integral role in the social and academic atmosphere of the college. Notable Works As an author, Professor Sanchez as published five books, which are currently widely used. *''Grammar Perfect: 19 Steps'', 1999 *''Reflections from a Looking Glass'', 2000 *''Grammar Perfect: a Brief Handbook'', 2001 *''Grammar Perfect Workbook'', 2002 *''Literature Made Easy'', 2004 External Links East Side Spirit and Pride Website Category:Professors Category:ESSP Leaders